Beckett's Comforting Hand
by WolfSkiFace
Summary: Aaron Simpson was a former drug dealer busted by Beckett. Now he's out and looking for blood. And as hurt and crumpled as Beckett may or may not be, she has Castle be her side.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned these, this would be an episode.

Author's Note: This is my first story, so bear with me. Leave comments!

* * *

Beckett paced around her apartment. The detail outside her apartment was a constant reminder of the danger she was in. The man that wanted to kidnap her and cause her harm to no end. Aaron Simpson.

Aaron Simpson had been busted by Beckett two years ago on a drug charge, but cut a deal with the DA. And now he was out for blood, for revenge.

Beckett checked the time on the old clock on her mantle. 10:37. An acceptable bedtime, Beckett thought. She was dazed, thinking about her day. She just went through the motions, brushing her hair, her teeth. She was like a zombie, hardly paying any attention to anything until that voice drifted toward her. _His voice._ The floor seemed to shift under her as she turned, ever so slowly, to face Aaron.

"Hi Katie. How's about a hug for old time sake, hmmm?" Aaron's muscular arms opened wide, but he knew that Kate wasn't going to hug him. She wasn't going to go anywhere near him. His face was chiseled, his chest hard. He had been working out that entire time in jail.

Kate stared at him, fear practically tangible in the room. Hey beautiful hazel eyes flashed to the hand that had just pulled out a blade from his pocket. He flipped it lazily between his fingers, taunting Kate. She took a step backwards, and Aaron closed the distance in one stride.

Kate spun around and ran, against her better judgment. She jumped over her coffee table and kicked it into Aaron's way. She heard him curse and stumble, and Kate risked a glance backwards. Aaron was up again, and right on her heels. The ruckus they were making was enough for anyone to call the cops, but unfortunately to Kate, there was a couple that fought nearly everyday.

Aaron reached out in front of him, smiling triumphant as his hand grasped Kate's collar, yanking her down to the floor. Her head hit the floor with a sickening _thud. _Kate grunted, and soon her eyes could focus on the ominous man standing above, grinning down maliciously.

Kate stared up, fear clouding her eyes as she tried to scuttle backwards. Aaron moved forward, eyes trained on Kate. Suddenly, he sprang forward, one foot stepping on Kate's hand, the other landing on her shoulder.

Kate's squeal echoed through the house, immediately muffled by Aaron's enormous hand.

"Shhh, shhh Katie." Aaron cooed. He put more weight on his foot, crushing Kate's hand. And he didn't stop until he heard the few _crack, crack! _under-foot. He broke a few of Kate's fingers, causing tears to spring to her eyes. But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Aaron," She began to plead, but her held the blunt edge of his blade to her mouth.

"Don't worry, Katie. We're gonna run away together." He smirked, like the idea was ever remotely pleasant.

"But first things first." He muttered, tracing the tip along Kate's cheek bone, her chin. _Please, _she thought, _Please let me die quick._

* * *

Please leave some comments!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If these were mine, I would have Castle and Beckett together already!

Castle sat at his kitchen island, sipping water as he reviewed his fan site. He scrolled downward, eyes flickering through the comments about his latest book. He was just about to go to bed when his phone vibrated.

"Hello?" Castle answered, confused. It was one o'clock. In the morning.

"Castle," the voice said. It sounded like he was out of breath. "Castle, it's Ryan. Beckett's been hurt real bad. She's at St. Vincent's hospital now. I think you should come, immediately." Castle was already dragging his shoes onto his feet and yanking his tan overcoat on.

"I'll be there in twenty, Ryan, if not less." Castle said, then clicked off. He was already hurrying down the hall and into the elevator.

When he got to the main floor, he rushed out of the door, incredibly grateful that Henry, his driver, was still up.

"St. Vincent's, Henry, and step on it please." Castle huffed, winded.

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Castle." Henry replied. And he did step on it, winding through traffic and getting there in about fifteen minutes. Castle jumped out before the car even came to a complete stop, yelling behind him, "Thanks you Henry!"

Castle pushed open the ER doors and saw Ryan standing there, slightly pale.

"C'mon," Ryan ushered him, past the nurse and into a hallway of closed doors. Which one contained Kate? Which one contained her broken body, cuts and bruises and broken bones? Room 223, that's the one.

Castle was struck with horror as he gazed upon his partner, so broken and _small _looking. Kate Beckett never looked like that. Castle walked silently to her side and plopped down in the little chair next to her. He waited until Ryan exited to take a call before saying, "Kate. Oh, Kate, what happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.

Kate kept her eyes closed, afraid to open them. She _hated _hospitals. They scared her, made her heart pound and sent her entire body into a frenzied panic. Her breathing increased rapidly, fear and panic rolled into one. She tried to keep her heart rate down, for fear of being sedated _again._

_Flashback- About two hours ago._

_Kate opened her eyes, but closed them again almost instantly. The blinding light in the room hurt, and she knew where she was instantly; a hospital. She let a whimper slide through her teeth. _

_Kate rolled onto her side, and tried to sit up. Suddenly, a whir of beeping erupted beside her and the door at the far end of the room burst open. A doctor and a few nurses hustled in around Beckett, forcing her down again. Naturally, Beckett resisted, and her panic went into overdrive._

"_Sedate her, now!" a man's voice had called. Kate felt two latex-gloved hands grip her left arm harshly, and a needle pressed in not long afterwards. She felt herself slipping back down, down into sleep. Her head fell back onto the scratchy pillow as she struggled uselessly against the drug._

Kate flinched as a hand gripped hers, gently, caressing it with care. She settled into the rhythm of the touch- back and forth, back and forth- until her breathing was normal again. She opened her eyes after a few failed attempts, and looked into Rick Castle's face.

"Hey Kate," Castle said, smiling. Normally, he would've said Beckett, but when he was being nice, it was usually Kate. She gripped his hand like it was a lifeline.

"Castle, I-I want to go home." She sounded like a little kid, but she was beyond caring. She wanted out of the hospital and in his arms, like she had wanted for nearly two years.

"I know, Kate, but you're pretty banged up." He said, almost sadly.

"How long?" Kate asked. "How long will I be here?"

"They're not sure yet. He cut your wrist pretty bad, so they're not sure about infection or not. He broke your ankle and a few fingers, and you may have a mild concussion." She looked away. Hearing all of that made Kate want to scream and cry and yell. She didn't even remember Aaron breaking her ankle.

"Kate," Castle nearly whispered, "They're talking that it may be a month."

Kate eye's immediately went wide in terror. She shook her head in denial, her brown hair swaying from side to side.

"I can't stay here that long. I won't…" but Castle cut off Beckett's rant.

"Kate, you _will _stay here if it's what best for you." Castle said, standing up and looming over Kate.

"Castle, I-" Kate started, but was cut off again.

"_Katie," _ Castle said, taking Kate's perfect head in his hands. It fit so naturally, like it was made for his hands to caress and comfort. "You _will stay." _Castle demanded. Kate looked down, avoiding his face. He was acting like her father, but that's exactly what she needed.

"And I promise to do my absolute hardest to be with you every second of the way." Castle said to her. And he meant it.

A few seconds later, a doctor walked in, followed by a brunette nurse. He was tall and lean, with blonde, spiky hair.

"Hello, Miss Beckett, it's nice to see that you're up. I'm Dr. Todd. We've discovered that you've got an infection from the cuts you received. We cannot tell at the moment how bad it is." Dr. Todd informed her.

"How long will I stay here?" Kate asked.

"We're still not sure. A minimum two weeks right now. In a few more days we should know for sure." Todd informed them. Then he turned to Castle.

"She'll need somewhere to go after she gets out of here. She'll be on sick leave for two months as well." Kate's eyes widened. _Two MONTHS! _She though.

"Yes, I'll be taking care of her." Castle said, shooting her a sideways glance. Somewhere in her, Kate knew and wanted to stay with Castle. She just assumed they would talk about it first.

"Ok, that's good. Nurse, please give Miss Beckett her medication."


End file.
